coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonesome Child/Transcript
This page is a transcript for The Lonesome Child by Coloxus. Transcript (The episode starts early in the morning in many cities and the camera switch, a child is Kenny Afton walking sadly through the city, Las Vegas after he escaped from his home while sneaking sadly because older brothers are mistreated and he listens to it, but he lies on the brick wall, the three dogs bark loudly trying to wake Kenny Afton after the lie doesn't wake him up, now the children appear, Teddy Afton, Tony Afton, Shad Richardson, Mary Schmidt, Daisy Miller, Mason Williams, Bart Simpson and her little sister named Lisa Simpson with her many children are attacks to prevent and attack dogs with sleeves for trying to wake Kenny Afton) Shad Richardson: Yes! Salt! Salt! Out of here! Whoo! Mason Williams: I love it! Bowling for puppies! Shad Richardson: (Laughing, dusting off) He takes them all the time. Mason Williams: (Looking at Kenny Afton) Uh-oh. Hey, Shad, you better come look. I think he is still alive. Shad Richardson: Ewww... (Shad Richardson walks to the front of Kenny Afton, who lies with his hand on his face) Shad Richardson: Alright, what do we have here? (It smells like Kenny Afton, tries to raise Kenny Afton's hand. He can't, gets under it and with a big push puts it over his head, sees Kenny Afton's face) Shad Richardson: Damn, it's a monster! (Hiding in Mason Williams) Run, Mason! Move it! Mason Williams: Listen, Shad. It is just a little monster. Look. He is so cute and alone! Can we keep it? Shad Richardson: (Shouting into Mason Williams' ear, which creates a reverberating effect) Mason, are you crazy? We are talking about a monster. Monsters eat guys like us. Mason Williams: But it's very small. (He leans down to look at Kenny Afton and accidentally throws Shad Richardson out of his head) Shad Richardson: A-eh! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he b-... Hey, I got it! And if it is on our side? You know, having a monster around might not be a bad idea. Mason Williams: So we stay? Shad Richardson: Of course. Who is the brain of this outfit? (Mason Williams pulls Kenny Afton in his hands) Mason Williams: Uhhh... Shad Richardson: My point exactly. Damn, I'm fried Let's get out of here and find some shade. (Mason Williams takes off his heavy finger with Shad Richardson on his back and pulls Kenny Afton) (Change camera to Mason Williams, Shad Richardson and Kenny Afton near a pool of water and oasis, Kenny Afton has been lying near the water, Shad Richardson splashes some water on Kenny Afton's face, Kenny Afton is shaken) Shad Richardson: Are you okay, brother? Kenny Afton: I guess so. Mason Williams: You almost died. Shad Richardson: I saved you. (Mason Williams snorts before Shad Richardson) Shad Richardson: Well, uh, Mason helped. A bit. (Kenny Afton sadly) Kenny Afton: Thank you for your help. (Kenny Afton walks silently to the casino) Shad Richardson: Hey, where are you going? Kenny Afton: Nowhere. Shad Richardson: (Looking at Kenny Afton, talking to Mason Williams) Gee. He looks blue. Mason Williams: I would say brownish-gold. Shad Richardson: No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed. Mason Williams: Oh. (jogs up to Kenny Afton) Boy, what are you eating? Shad Richardson: Nothing, He is at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha-ha-haaa! The cha-haain food! (Mason Williams and Kenny Afton look at him in silence) Ha ha ha ... ahem. (Realizing his joke failed) So where are you from...? Kenny Afton: Who cares? I can not return Shad Richardson: Ahh. You are an outcast! That's great, us too. Mason Williams: What are you doing, brother? Kenny Afton: Something terrible. But I do not want to talk about that. Shad Richardson: Good. We don't want to hear about that. Mason Williams: Come on, Shad. Anything we can do? Kenny Afton: No, unless you can change the past. Mason Williams: You know, brother, at times like this, my friend Shad here saying "You have to leave your past behind..." Shad Richardson: (Waving his arms) No. No. No. Mason Williams: I mean ... Shad Richardson: amateur. Lie down before getting hurt. It's "You have to leave your past behind." Look bro. Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right? Mason Williams: Right. Shad Richardson: (pokes Kenny Afton's nose) Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Kenny Afton: Well, that's not what they taught me. Shad Richardson: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. (Clears throat) I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for you. Kenny Afton: (Still lethargic) What? Mason Williams: Seno-rita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need you, but every touch is ooh la la la, it's true, la la, oh, I should be running, oh, you make me come for you. Seno-rita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need you, but every touch is ooh la la la, it's true, la la, oh, I should be running, oh, you make me come for you. (Full song, no fading except guitar, ukulele, bass, drums, tempo chords) Daisy Miller and Mary Schmidt: I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for you Shad Richardson: Land in Miami, The air was hot from summer rain, Sweat dripping off me, Before I even knew her name, la la la, It felt like ooh la la la, Yeah no Shad Richardson and Mason Williams/Metal Kids and Riches Cats: Sapphire moonlight, We danced for hours in the sand, Tequila sunrise, Her body fit right in my hands, la la la, It felt like ooh la la la, yeah All: I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn't need you, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita, I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for ya Cindy Afton: Locked in the hotel, There's just some things that never change, You say we're just friends, But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la, 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming, Don't you let me fall Mary Schmidt and Kenny Afton: Ooh, when your lips undress me, Hooked on your tongue, Ooh love, your kiss is deadly, Don't stop All: I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn't need you, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita, I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya, But every touch is ooh la la la, It's true, la la la, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for you, All along I've been coming for you, And I hope it meant something to you, Call my name, I'll be coming for you, Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you, For you (ooh, she loves it when I come), For you, Ooh, I should be running, Ooh, you keep me coming for you